Neon Knome
|image = File:Neon Knome.jpg |season = 0 |number = 2 |previous = Alfe (episode) |next = Time Twister|airdate = Unknown}} Neon Knome is the original pilot for the Problem Solverz that was originally pitched for Adult Swim, but was rejected for being what Adult Swim described as "too mind blowing cute". It was then recasted as a children's show. In this episode, the Problem Solverz find a giant roller blade in their yard. Characters *Alfe *Roba *Horace *Thaz *Tux Dog (cameo) Plot The pilot begins with an intro that explain's Alfe's origin, with Horace finding him as a baby in a sewer. The original theme then takes place. The camera zooms in on the basement of the Problem Solvers' headquarters, with Horace facing out the window, looking at an unknown object. He then goes into Alfe's room and tries to wake him up. Alfe tries to fake himself being asleep, until Horace mentions that there is a problem with the HQ's yard. Horace and Alfe are then seen at the basement again, looking out at the same unknown object. Alfe questions if Thaz (their landlord) is back from a vacation, in which Roba slowly rises up and scares them. They both turn around to see Roba "without his belt". Alfe questions him on what happened to his belt, with Roba replying that "it fell off". Horace tells Roba about the yard, which then gives off an argument about what it is (either they forgot to rake the leaves, or Horace picked up only one pinecone), they agree that it's both, and Alfe confesses that he ate the pinecone. Horace and Roba lifts open the basement door, and begins to question about it, along with Alfe asking if he should call 911. Horace thinks to himself that the object could be a sign from unknown future genie. The camera cuts to Roba and Horace sitting on the stairs to the basement door. Alfe asks what the object looks like, in which Roba tries to tell him, but is quickly interrupted by Horace. Alfe exclaims that he should know what it looks like, and calls himself a leader. Roba tells Horace that he should go touch the object. The camera then cuts to Horace outside of the HQ, with the camera quickly zooming into his left eye, revealing that the unknown object is actually a massive blue and grey roller blade. Horace finally touches it. The camera cuts to Alfe and Roba. Alfe tells Roba that he's scared, and asks if he could hug him. He begins to forcefully hug Roba, and then ducks under Roba's crouch. Alfe then screams that he's going to lay a "stress ball". Roba then tells Horace that Alfe just layed a stress ball, and Horace asks him if he should get a hose to clean it. An 8-bit transition shows Roba, Horace, and Alfe (who is caressing his nose), all outside next to the roller blade. Roba explains that they're not supposed to leave unknown objects inside of the yard. Alfe then tells everyone that's it's all about him, in which Horace immediately tells him to be quiet while pushing him out of the way. Horace suggests that he could rake the leaves into a giant pile, and then bury the roller blade in it. However, Roba protests against it, asking Horace what would happen if Thaz tried to jump into the leaf pile. Alfe then interrupts everyone by getting out what could be a pixelated pop-up book, suggesting that they could take the roller blade into what is called "the Void", and then set the leaves on fire. Roba then suggests that they could all "take Shirley Temples and camel meal tea, take a hot bath and then sleep forever", so no one would get embarrassed. In the end, Horace says that Alfe's plan might be the best one, and that they have to do his plan. Another 8-bit transition takes place, and Horace is seen inside the giant roller blade. He reveals that the inside of the giant object include pedals and a steering wheel, meaning that the roller blade can be driven. They all get inside of it, and take it out into the city, but not before the camera turns to Thaz, inside her car coming back from her vacation, along with spine-tingling music. It then cuts to the inside of the roller blade. Roba tells everyone that he doesn't have his glasses or his wallet for unknown reasons. The camera then shows a shot of the city (what could also be Main Street). Alfe's diary is then seen opening from the roller blade and onto the screen, showing a bunch of 3D pixelated renditions of himself, Horace, Roba, and Thaz, along with various other objects, including the HQ, a dollar sign, fire, and two dogs. Alfe explains in his diary that his plan is working, and that they might get to the void, as long as they all stay focus. However, the focusing is suddenly broken when Alfe notices a restaurant named "WRAPS". He tells himself that maybe he could give the restaurant a second chance, and tells Roba and Horace to stop driving so he can go inside and do something important. The camera immediately cuts to Alfe inside of the restaurant. Alfe tries to order something on the menu, despite the only selection being wraps and smoothies with letters at the end of each item. The voices of the people in line are heard, with one of the exclaiming that an unknown being is calling sunsets early, another one claiming that their closing the void because of a radical unit, and another one wanting a bounty of cyber-snack nuggets. The same person who ordered the cyber-snack nuggets also asks if she could either have business soda, or a "Purple #F" A completely wrinkled and shriveled Horace and Roba with grey pupils on their eyes can then be seen coming in through the doors. Roba yells at Alfe that they had dehydration and asks for water. Alfe is suddenly concerned that no one is watching the roller blade. However, both Roba and Horace have no idea what he is talking about, as Alfe is having trouble trying to figure out what the object was called (Not to mention Horace making water puns, saying "Water you talking about?). Roba tells Alfe again that they had dehydration from being in the roller blade for too long, and Horace orders a kid-size milkshake with extra malt. A transition cuts to Alfe, holding a quarter, and Horace, drinking his milkshake. Roba is then seen trying to operate an arcade machine named "FAZCE", thinking that it's an interact-able food menu due to not being able to see without his glasses or his wallet. It then cuts to Alfe, Horace, and Roba sitting on top of a hill with the roller blade laying sideways on the ground. Horace asks Roba if he it chewing gum while eating food, with Roba replying with "So?" revealing that he actually is. Alfe becomes frustrated over everyone wasting to much time, and then tells everyone that they have to go to the forest. Horace suddenly becomes scared the second the forest is mentioned, as sudden flashbacks of trees attacking him at random situations (taking a bath, eating cereal, etc...), all while saying "the forest doesn't like the forest". During the flashbacks, Alfe says that they might be being followed. Roba throws a piece of food, and Horace tells Alfe that they cannot go to the forest. Despite Horace's fear of the forest, they go there anyway without him knowing. He asks Alfe if they are at the void yet. Alfe lies to him by saying that they're still on Main Street, and then says that he's going to ask for directions. The roller blade stops at a tree that's been cut in half to quote unquote "try to ask for directions", and then Roba quickly pops out of the top and realizes that they're lost, which he thinks is embarrassing. Horace also pops out of the top and asks Alfe why he's talking to tree, and why the tree is staring at him. Roba suggests to Horace to camp out so he doesn't feel like they were never lost with no embarrassment. He also suggests to chop down a tree and sleep inside of it. Once again, he tells everyone that he doesn't have his glasses or his wallet, which frustrates Alfe again. He asks Roba if he even wears glasses, in which Roba replies, saying that he has a small wallet which makes it hard to see. It then cuts so Roba opening the trunk of the roller blade, revealing a giant orange sleeping bag, and Alfe quickly shouts "shotgun!" They are then seen rolling out the sleeping bag, which turns out to be ginormous. Alfe screams "shotgun!" again, and Roba tries to ask what that even meant before the camera quickly cuts to Horace talking to his milkshake, which turns out to be a living beverage named "Kevin" with it's eyes blinking at random intervals). He tells Kevin to wake him when he is asleep and then tells it that won't be going to sleep. Alfe interrupts Horace by telling everyone that he just heard a nuclear bomb as a joke. Roba caves in to the joke, and asks him what the bomb said. Alfe begins to tease him for having fun, loving nature, and apparently being caught brushing his teeth with a stick in the bushes, along with calling him a "crunchy critter". Horace tells Alfe to leave Roba alone, and accidentally calls Roba a she. The camera cuts to Thaz inside of the HQ watching TV on the phone. She exclaims that she has no idea where they are and that her giant roller blade prop (the one that Roba, Horace, and Alfe have been riding) has gone missing and that she has no idea what do to for her "Advanced Drama Therapy" class anymore. The camera then zooms in onto the TV while Thaz turns the volume up. We are then seen as multicolored sparkles entire Horace's nose and is suddenly lifted into the air and dragged out into a giant, orange, unknown blob, revealing that Horace is dreaming. He is then seen at the other end of a massive blue platform, surrounded by yellow and pink faces wearing striped clothing. At the other end of the platform is a pink face, telling Horace that before enlightenment, he has to rake the leaves and take out the trash. The face then says that after enlightenment, the chores are no longer necessary, and that they are boring and that they suck. We then see a cowboy-looking guy inside a white car next to Alfe, Roba, and Horace in their sleeping bags in the day. He asks Horace if he could get directions to Main Street. Alfe wakes up, and says that the entire situation they are in right now is completely random, and that they're just in a random part of the woods. The cowboy guy mistakes Alfe for a dog, and Roba realizes that the roller blade they have been driving throughout the episode has been stolen (He also screams "Porno!" for no reason whatsoever) Horace asks the guy if he could have a ride back to Main Street, and he lets them onto the back of his truck. The guy asks what breed of dog Alfe is, in which Alfe says that he's half-chocolate, half-mutt. Roba immediately thinks that he's talking about him. They are then finally seen outside of their headquarters, standing next to the cowboy-looking guy. The guy tells Alfe (Apparently the dog) that he's awesome, and then leaves with their sleeping bag. However, the guy suddenly has a deep, pixelated voice. He threatens them about a dog with "special mouths" that will bite their hands clean off. Thaz catches the Problem Solverz and tells them to get back into she called the "drama chamber" with their shirts on. The camera cuts to the Problem Solverz sitting in the chamber, with Thaz lecturing them on how they have to wear adult diapers to engange their responsibilities, and also trying to relax without having to go the bathroom while they work, which she says will leave you in an inner-peace. Roba asks her what would happen if they had to go number 2, but Thaz responds, saying that they are the exactly the same thing. For a few seconds, Alfe, Roba, and Horace are all seen raking leaves while wearing adult diapers. They are then shown on top of the roof of the HQ. Alfe resites what the pink face in Horace's dream said. Roba interrupts him by asking why their dishes are all over the years, and suddenly two alien-like figures can be seen inside of a roller blade similar to theirs. The aliens ask them if they have seen anything that looked similar to the craft they are currently in. Suddenly, the alien on the right screams while pixelated squares are coming out of it's mouth. We are then seen a turquoise-colored blob sitting in the middle of a room filled to the brim with 8-bit 3D objects. The blob claims to the viewers as he is "the Narrator" and then welcomes them into the dark age. He laughed maniacally while the camera slowly moves all of the room while smaller versions of the Narrator are seen surrounding the larger one. This is when the episode ends. Differences to the Show * Neon Knome was made before the whole "Problem solving" aspect of the show was made. Instead of the giant yellow building being their HQ, it's simply a giant house owned by Thaz in this episode. Continuity References/Reused Assets * The pink hand effects with stars coming out of them in the intro are re-used from the intro in the earlier episode, Gone Cabin Carzy. * Roba and Horace's voices are similar to the ones in Gone Cabin Carzy. * During the scene of Alfe strolling through the city, a part of Paper Rad's "P-UNIT" video can be seen on a moving blimp in the sky. (More specifically, the "fucland" segment.) Trivia * This episode was rejected by Cartoon Network's late night block, Adult Swim. The show was later picked up and re-toolled by the main Cartoon Network, and now premieres new episodes on Thursday Nights. *Only "damn" and "porno" were used in the pilot, therefore, due to it being for Adult Swim's Burger King, Big Über Network Sampling, took milder language since Neon Knome was rated TV-14 than the show's current TV-PG rating. **This episode is actually more PG-13. *Tux Dog made a cameo in this episode. *This is the only episode which Thaz appeared in. *Scenes from the opening of the pilot can be found in the Problem Solverz. *It was produced by PFFR and Williams Street. *Horace said that Roba was a woman (by accident). This was said again, this time by Alfe in Alfe Has a Baby. *This was rejected by Adult Swim for looking too mind-blowingly cute. *Alfe sounded like a male teenager who hit puberty in this episode. Goofs/Errors *In the shot where Alfe says "Alfe", he makes a derp face. *Penis External links *Watch it here Category:Pilots Category:Episodes Category:Paper Rad Category:Unaired